


The Grand Unvieling

by Kintara5



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignoct Week, M/M, Masks, Masquerade, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintara5/pseuds/Kintara5
Summary: Masks can cover many things, but they cannot cover true loveNoctis knew that the man he was looking for bore the same mask as he, or he at least hoped he was.He refused to allow himself to become another tale to be shared around.:::Ignoct Week Day 3:::





	The Grand Unvieling

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you, but I love me my masks.  
> But I don't love them as much as I enjoy watching these two boys suffer.
> 
> Someone take them away from me please  
> (੭ ˃̣̣̥ ω˂̣̣̥)੭ु⁾⁾
> 
> For Ignoct Week Day 3  
> Prompt: Masquerade Ball  
> Situational: Reincarnation AU

_Many many years ago, when the world was dyed in night_

_There lived two lovers who loved one another with all their might_

_Alas, as fate would have it they would be torn apart_

_No matter how much love they each held in their heart_

_At the blade of his father with head held high, one met his end for that of a noble cause_

_As the other remained, to restore life as it was before without a single pause_

_Finally, after years of waiting, his hourglasses too dropped its final grain_

_With his last breath he wept in joy for he would leave behind all the pain_

_To be reunited at last with his lost love was his dream_

_But even more he wished to see the face that made his heart fly as though on a stream_

 

“So romantic, isn’t it?” asks a classmate of mine as he slouches into the desk. Her friends all giggle at her commenting how she is such a romantic and a cheeseball, but the girl continues to fawn to herself.

“You guys can’t deny how touching it is,” replays the girl as she sits back straight, “The thought of keeping your face concealed until you are united with your soulmate…”

She lets out a breathy sigh as the tips of her fingers touch the surface of the mask that covers her face and whispers, “Beautiful…”

Once more her friends all giggle and turn the subject elsewhere as their friend continues to daydream to herself.

I, however, can’t let the thought go…

I pause the game on my phone and look up to scan the room. Everyone. Everyone in the room has masks on that hide their true identities. Identities that are intended to be sought out by their soulmate.

Just like me.

I turn to the window I’m near and can faintly make out my reflection on the glass surface. I can’t see my face of course behind the mask, but I can distinctly remember what it looks like underneath.

Each persons masks consists of different designs and colors. No one knows what the designs mean, but the colors everyone has their own guesses. Some say it’s supposed to be the souls of the couple, each color representing one half of each, but then it gets depressing for those who have black on their masks. Others say it’s supposed to be their favorite colors, but then there are those that they say their favorite color isn’t either of the colors on their face. Others, which I tend to believe more, say they represent the eye color of each person.

I lock eyes with myself and slowly drift my focus downwards to the streaks of emerald that run along beneath the openings of my eyes. Like a stream of water, it flows across my face until it merges with other multiple lines. I continue to follow them until they reach the center where the green gradually shifts into a hue of sapphire and overlap the shade of green that mirrors on the opposite side.

I’m sure no one had ever predicted this was going to happen. Hell, back when I sat on the my old man’s throne and awaited to face Ardyn in the afterlife for the final time I really didn’t think I’d wake up again one day to find a mask on my face.

Yeah, that’s right… I’m one of the two lovers mentioned in that tale from earlier.

I’m not too sure on the details, such as how many years have passed since the dawn returned to Eos, but everything about the world has changed. There’s still places like Lucis, Gralea, and the other cities from before, but now there’s just so much more out there and in between. Life has expanded across Eos in more ways than one… It’s crazy.

When the guys said they would rebuild and grow they really weren’t kidding.

Speaking of which—

“Yo, Noct-buddy!”

I feel an arm drape over my shoulder along with the additional weight of a body. Someone pushes up against my side and I look up to see my best friend, Prompto, whose face is covered in a mask with shades of gold and amber. He shoots me a smile and tilts his head to the exit of the room, “Wanna grab a bite to eat before you head home?”

He quickly digs through his pocket and pulls out two papers and waves them in front of my face, “I got coupons for that new burger joint that opened down the street last week, what’d ya say?” 

I snatch the papers from his hands and grab my backpack strap hoisting it up along with me as I stand out of my seat, “You bet I’m in.”  
 

* * *

  
Since reclaiming my memories, I’ve seen some familiar faces— well not necessarily familiar faces, but familiar voices. Prompto was a dead giveaway in the beginning.

We didn’t attend the same primary school like we did back during our previous life, but ended up meeting each other in middle school. Thankfully by that time I had knowledge of my past memories so it definitely saved us some awkward encounter when he came u[ and asked if I ever heard about the King of Fishing… Last time I take him with me to a carnival, the guy doesn’t let you live down your embarrassing moments.

My old man, Regis, was another dead giveaway. I had a really difficult time understanding where this strong sense of nostalgia was coming from as a kid. The first five years of my life I didn’t recall anything about the Crystal or the Starsources, completely nothing from back then.

So seeing the face of the man who sent me off with a smile on his face only to know death was knocking at the door waiting for him, it really messed with me.

Though they deny my claims, I know I gave my parents a lot of grief back then. Whenever they came to drop me off or pick me up from daycare I would out of nowhere start crying my eyes. 5-year-old me for some reason kept thinking I wasn’t going to see them again and would start spewing random shit about how the blades would drive themselves into my parents. Yeah they say I didn’t give, but if someone heard a child saying things like that? I would immediately think about what in Eos were the parents doing.

Little did I know it was my past self calling out to me…

It wouldn’t have been until a couple months after that everything from back then would come crashing down on me in the form of a nightmare.

And when I say everything; I mean everything…

I pain I felt through my whole life, the fears that grew inside me as I traveled the roads, but also the love I felt burning inside me. Everything…

It was a long night for us three while mom and dad patiently explained to me everything that happened. We were all given a second chance from the Astrals case and point. To live a life with no grief as my dad put it and seeing the smile on his face as he sat there with Aulea… I’m grateful for this new life, however— 

The only thing that was running through my head at the moment was one thing: _‘Where was he?’  
_  

* * *

  
“Dude, you excited for next week?”

I’m brought back to reality when I hear Prompto’s voice. His mouth half full of a burger so he tries asking again a little more clearly, “Next week, you pumped or what?”

I was so deep in my thoughts just now it takes me a couple seconds to register what he’s talking about.

“Next week…”

Immediately Prompto drops his burger and lets out a defeated sigh, “The ball next week, we finally get to remove our masks!”

“Oh-yeah, that…”

“You’re kinda killin’ the mood here, Noct.”

I begin to rub the back of my neck as I let out a shaky chuckle, “S-Sorry about that…”

Prompto stares at me for a second before he leans in closer and whispers, “Is it him…?”

Him…

A quick memory flashes before my eyes of a certain someone but immediately disappears before I could even try to make out any features of him. I shake my head to rid the dark thoughts that are trying to creep their way into my head as I try to gather my feelings, but Prompto sees right there.

I’m at a loss for words and can only sit there in silence as he places his hand over mine and squeezes, “It’s okay Noct, you’ll find him…”

I try to smile at his comfort, but I know the smile is coming out forced.

It such a weird tradition and quite frankly as far as I know, no one really knows how it started. That two soulmates are wearing each other’s masks. At least in terms that a half of each belongs to the other. Upon finding your soulmate, you would exchange half of your mask to complete your own and offer it to the other as a sign of love. After that they both choose whether to continue to wear their respective masks or to discard them aside.

My parents decided to leave theirs behind and have them displayed in their room.  The more that I think about it the more that I think it was more for my dad, as I would always catch him watching my mother with a fond smile on his face. He’s such a sucker for love I swear, but I don’t blame him.

If I found my soulmate I would stare at him every day with or without a mask.

That is if I can find him…

Prompto squeezes my hand once more a little tighter than before, “Come with me man, I’m sure he’ll be there next week."

I contemplate my choices and decide that there’s no harm in attending. I look to my friend and nod my head in agreement, hoping that the mask on my face hides the insecurities that I’m feeling right there.  
 

* * *

 

  
As far back as anyone can recall, every year there is a huge event called “The Ball”, where everyone who is coming of age attends with hopes that they may find their soulmate that night. And it’s not just exclusively for those of us who are turning sixteen, but also open to the public for those who have yet to find their love. So this year as me and Prompto are both turning sixteen we were given invitations to attend. Right off the bat Prompto declared he was attending, me on the other hand. It took me a long time to decide.

Before I know it, the week passes by so fast I’m nearly blindsided by it. One moment I’m helping Prompto find a suit to the even then next I’m staring at my own reflection trying on a suit myself.

“I feel ridiculous…”

“You know. I never did get to see it on your back then, you were still a baby…”

My head whips back in shock as I realize my mom is watching me from the doorway. She has a soft smile on her face as she walks up to me and pats down any wrinkles she may see on me.

“My how it brings back memories… The royal formal attire of the Lucis line…” she says in a low voice as though she were remembering from something way back then.

I give a lop-sided smile to her and look down at myself, “I’m amazed you guys were able to recreate it, it looks the real deal.”

“We may no longer be royals, but that doesn’t mean we can’t remind ourselves that we once were,” she says with a light giggle, “Okay, not really, you know your father just loved the way the suits looked on you both.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at my mom’s words which prompted her to laugh along with me.

She’s such a loving mom, completely different from the caretakers that I had back then as a kid not that they weren’t great either, but you know it’s just different when it’s your _mom_. A part of me deeply hates knowing that I didn’t have her in my life back then, but in this life I was able to finally experience what it meant to have a mom. And if this was the woman who gave me life back then, I couldn’t ask for anyone else to call me their son.

After our laughter had died down, my mom smiled confidently and looked into my eyes all the while placing her hands on my shoulders, “You’ll do just fine, Noctis.”

“I guess dad told you?”

“About this mystery man I’ve been hearing about? You know your father and I have no secrets between us.”

I smirk and places my hands on my hips, “Do you now?”

My mother mirrors my actions and delivers a smirk that’s even more devilish right back at me, “Yes, sir.”

I chuckled and turn back to the full-length mirror to make sure everything is in place before I head out.

“So… What has dad told you?” I ask my mom.

“What do you mean?”

I try to keep my voice steady as I try to repeat the question, but realize I’m tightening my tie with shaky hands. Rather than tie tightening around my neck, I feel my voice tightening in on itself.

I let go of the fabric with a sigh and drop my hands to the sides. I look past my reflection and see my mom watching me with careful eyes. With a weak laugh, I share something with my mom, “You know, he was always the one who dressed me up back then. He knew the perfect way to tie a tie right, I… I couldn’t tell where a tie began and ended.”

“Your father did mention he was a jack of all trades.”

“Heh, yeah he was. Cooking, cleaning, mending, even in combat… There was nothing he couldn’t do.”

“And…? There’s something else you’re not telling me, Noctis.” Asks my mom.

I look at myself once more and notice my eyes are now becoming watery. I bit my lip wanting to keep my insecurities inside, but mom decides at that moment to touch my shoulder and it’s enough to break the dam inside that I’ve tried so hard to keep intact.

“I-It’s not fair, mom!”

I turn around and rush into her arms. We’re near about the same height now so my head falls perfectly into her neck as I let out the broken sobs I’ve tried holding back.

My mom only stands there and pats my head like she would back then when I was still a kid.

“H-He did so much for me and I just left him! I didn’t want to leave him, b-but I had to— I had to leave him when we had just found each other again!”

And now I can’t even remember his name…

I remember the feeling of his touches, the scent of his cologne, the love that he had and that we shared. But how he looked or what he sounded like? The Astrals refused to give those memories back to me, and with it his name was missing.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay Noctis… Everything is going to be okay…” my mom whispers as she continues to console me.

“What if he isn’t there… what if we don’t recognize each other…!?”

“He will be there Noctis, he will be there…”

“B-B—”

“Noctis, listen to me.”

I’m cut off by my mom as she eases me away from her so she can grab my face allowing us to meet eye-to-eye. On her faceless mask, I see the calmness she has, not one ounce of annoyance showing from my sudden outburst. I can only be reminded again of how lucky I am to be alive once more. Looking further into her eyes, I see the strong will she carries and the assurance that I need at that moment.

After a few moments my breathing has slowly evened out and she begins to speak, “There is a man out there, who carries the same mask as you. This man has been by your side since the beginning back then, do you honestly believe he will not find you now? When we’ve all been given a second chance?”

Somehow I find myself back in her arms as she continues to speak again, “There are no more treaties to uphold and no more wars to be fought. You are free to walk your own path… And I know that path right now seems scary... But remember that you are not alone. We are all here for you, and most certainly, that man will be there for you too.”

From where my head is I can see the door and am just barely able to make out the shape of my dad as even more tears begin to fall from my eyes.

“Noctis…” I hear him say as he walks into the room as well and wraps both my mom and I in his arms.

“My wayward son… It is as your mother says, you two will find each other. The Astrals have been unkind to our family in the past, but I do believe they know when enough is enough.”

“Dad…”

“Go, now Noctis… Prompto will be here soon, you wouldn’t want him to see you as a… Hmm, what do they call it?”

“A hot mess?”

“G-Guys!” I say as I push myself away from my parents completely at shock at what they are saying.

My dad looks at me with a raised brow, “What is it son, was that not right?”

“I don’t know dear, I think we just embarrassed him.”

“You did for your information, never say that again!”

Both my parents both feign hurt at my words, they look at each other and quickly smile non-verbally communicating to each other something that I don’t know.

“What is it?” I ask with a hint of concern in my voice.

“Nothing Noctis,” answers my mom, “Now hurry and get ready, you don’t want to keep your friend waiting.”

They soon leave after that and only then do I realize that I’ve completely stopped crying. I look down into my hands and recall the warmth that I felt just now from them both and realize they were trying to make me feel better.

Well their planned worked, I feel much better after letting my worries out.

Thanks mom and dad.

I don’t have to wait much longer for Prompto to arrive after that. We pose for a few pictures for mom and right away we’re heading to The Ball.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheese and crackers, 3k words and no Ignis, I didn't realize it until I was posting lol  
> One more chapter I'm hoping, but I really wanted to get something out today!  
> (/ω＼)


End file.
